


Through Sharpened Teeth

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Explosions, Insane TommyInnit, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, TommyInnit is not okay, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo's trying his best, Villain Wilbur Soot, Yea another one of these fics, big boom, boring i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Both brothers had broke.The calm one turning insane.The energetic one turning numb.The world was not ready for this.--This was written at 2am so it's not really good but maybe read anyway? Idk fam, I'm trying my best.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 467
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Through Sharpened Teeth

Wilbur smirks confidently, standing in Tommy's small room in Pogtopia. "Tell me again about how it hurts," He stands relaxed, uncaring to the fuming boy in front of him, "Being awfully loud," he sarcastically smiles pityingly, "for an introvert."  
"Get out of my room," Tommy glares heatedly at Wilbur, his usual smile wiped clean, nothing but a memory.  
"Isn't it weird to be so mean to your brother?" Wilbur stalks a little closer before being met with a sharp blue point right next to his throat. 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, "I'm guessing that I've grown horns," Tommy flinches at Wilbur's mime of horns, the reference painful and obvious.   
"I guess I'm human no more! I can tell I've rotted in your brain."   
Tommy's glare hardens, "what that supposed to mean?"   
Wilbur grins, coming close enough for Tommy to see the sheen of insanity in his eyes, "Oh, how easily passion twists. You think I'm a crazy bitch!"   
"if you weren't so hell bent on destroying everything we worked for maybe I wouldn't!"

"Tommy, they already have!" Tommy freezes at Wilbur's words, feeling like if he breathed, he'd die.   
"You saw Tubbo knocking down the walls! You saw Niki stay behind! You saw what happened last time we trusted Eret! You saw Fundy latch onto Schlatt like he's his father! They've all left us Tommy! We only have each other."   
Wilbur gently reaches out and takes the sword from the frozen boy, wrapping him in a hug, spouting his manipulative words through his sharpened teeth.   
"Tommy, we have to end it. If we don't, they'll just betray us again and again and again. I don't want them to hurt you." Tommy numbly nods. 

Both brothers had broke.   
The calm one turning insane.   
The energetic one turning numb. 

The world was not ready for this. 

  
The day of the festival, awaited by all.   
Finally a day of peace in their war torn lands.   
Everyone had been invited.   
SMP citizens, Manburg citizens, and even Pogtopia's three citizens were all invited to have fun and exist peacefully.   
Even if just for a day. 

_Too bad it wouldn't stay that way._

The entirety of the week before, Wilbur had been sneaking in nightly to place all the tnt in the perfect places. Unfindable, but deadly.   
After that confrontation, Tommy had stopped caring, spending the days blankly sitting on his bed. No objecting, but no support either.   
Wilbur prefers it this way. The boy could be a bit loud at times.   
This was just stopping it.   
Calming him down a bit. 

Everyday, Wilbur would come in and sit with him, continuing to share his words.   
Tommy didn't really register anything beyond the words anymore.   
He can't trust anyone.   
Only Wilbur has his best interests at heart anymore.   
Everyone else wanted him for connections, resources, or simply, wanted him dead.   
So he didn't leave.   
Didn't meet Tubbo at their meeting spot.   
Didn't talk to Techno when he brought him food he never ate.   
Didn't move from the one safe space, his room. 

But today, today is different.   
Today is the festival.   
And Wilbur has a plan. 

He and Tommy wear heavy cloaks, not revealing themselves to anyone around them as the merriment goes on around him.   
Wilbur turns to check Tommy's eyes.   
_Apathetic._  
 _Good._

  
Tubbo had hoped desperately that Tommy would be there.   
The whole week, Tommy hadn't come to their spot, and Tubbo didn't know if he was being ignored or if he was injured.   
Tubbo looks around the crowd and finally sees something familiar.   
On the side of the square, Tommy stands, staring at him, in his heavy Pogtopia cloak, hood down. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo bolts for his best friend and immediately wraps him in a hug, "I've missed you so much!"   
Tubbo smiles in the presence of his friend for minute before noticing something was wrong.   
He wasn't smiling and he wasn't hugging back.   
Tubbo let him go and leans back a little to see the taller boy's face.   
It's completely blank, devoid of any possible emotion.   
He looks,   
_**Empty**_. 

"Tommy are you okay?"   
He knows Tommy has a tendency to dissociation attacks and this doesn't look like that, but he decides to ask the usual questions anyway.   
"Are you still here?" Tommy just continues watching him blankly before slowly nodding.   
"Okay, are you in there?" Tommy doesn't move anymore so the smaller takes it as a no.   
"Do we need to go some where quieter? I know a small field nearby-" Tommy shakes his head quickly. He's not going anywhere with anyone besides Wilbur.   
"Okay, do you wanna just get out of the middle of the crowd?" Tommy doesn't respond again so Tubbo gently drags him over to the side where the vendors are. 

Before he can speak again, there's a loud shout and a few screams.   
Right in the center of the square stands one Wilbur Soot.   
And he's not just standing, the already freakishly tall man had towered up two blocks of tnt.   
On his belt is strapped a single flint and steel, and in his right hand, is a megaphone. 

"Hello, Folks!" The sound echoes through the now silent and staring square.   
"Today is supposed to be peaceful, and what a wonderful thought that is, but do you know what else was supposed to be a peaceful, cheerful event?"   
The silence hangs thickly, no one having the guts to respond to the manic man before them.   
"That's right! The election." A chill snakes through the crowd.   
"Now normally! People in positions like this would ask for something! Barter their way through violence. But me? No, no, no, no, no. There's nothing I want from you traitorous fools. Well actually, there is one thing." Wilbur pauses as the crowd stops breathing for a second. A beat of silence flows through everything. 

_"To see you **bleed.** "_

And with that he quickly unclips his lighter, setting the blocks below him to blow, and jumps off with a flourish.   
"How is that going to hurt anyone! There's only two!" A random voice in the crowd calls as they back away from the blast range.   
Wilbur grins sinisterly. 

"And there was only one at the gates to L'Manburg."   
With that small phrase it dawned on Tubbo.   
_They rigged everything._

"EVERYONE RUN!" Tubbo quickly screams and bolts, dragging the taller boy behind him.   
"HE RIGGED EVERYTHING!" Everyone bolted running as fast as they could to get off Manburg soil. 

The second he made it off, dragging Tommy behind him, there was a loud, thunderous, shaking, boom.   
And everything was gone.

  
Wilbur watches everything go up a sinking feeling in his heart, blood bitter in his mouth front where he had bit his tongue too hard.   
Silently the voices chant as one in his head.

_"We won't eat our words  
They don't taste so good  
We won't eat our words  
They don't taste so good"_


End file.
